


Stress Relief

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consensual Violence, Decapitation, F/F, Guro, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Snuff, at least i think it counts as that, there's no permadeath involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Umi asks Eli to snuff her for stress relief.





	Stress Relief

It was fairly routine for Umi to simply drop her stuff off and wordlessly flop onto the couch to cuddle her girlfriend when she came home, although this time her expression was one of disgruntledness, and her body was wracked with stress. Even with Eli’s bosom as pillows and arms as blankets draped around her, she simply could not bring herself to relax.

“Had a rough day today?” Her girlfriend asked, her voice as soft and soothing as the comfort she brought her through cuddling. “You seem really tense.”

“Yeah.” Umi replied curtly, her voice burdened low with the weight of her responsibilities, “It’s only been the first week and there’s already so much to do.”

Eli reached down to hold her girlfriend’s hands, her arms keeping her in her embrace, and said, “Tell me about it.”

“The semester’s just begun and there’s way too much to take care of. I really don’t know what the administration is thinking, assigning me so many students.” Umi sighed and nuzzled against her girlfriend’s breasts, the most luxurious pillows in the world. “It doesn’t help that I have so many meetings to attend that I hardly even have time to eat. I just feel so worn out by all of this, I don’t feel like I can unwind right now, when I do have free time.”

“That really is troubling…” Eli squeezed her hands and planted a kiss to Umi’s forehead, “Would you like me to help you destress for a bit then?”

“That would be nice…” Umi sighed and sat up, untangling herself from her girlfriend’s embrace. “The usual, please. Or uhh, whatever you want, really. I don’t really mind either way right now, I just, really need to unwind right now.”

“How about the usual first, and then I choose?” The smile on her girlfriend’s face became one of eagerness and odd arousal, not a smile Umi was unfamiliar with. “I’ll make it feel really nice, I swear.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with that.” Just thinking about it was bringing a smile to Umi’s face again. There was no greater release, after all, than a release from life.

Reaching up with both hands, her girlfriend cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss, a warmly passionate one, caressing Umi’s lips and lightly teasing her tongue. It lasted for not very long though, although it was plenty long enough to get Umi warmed up before Eli’s hands trailed down from her cheeks to her throat, and tightened.

At first, her girlfriend was gentle with her, gripping her throat only tight enough on the sides to simulate the feeling of choking, enough to make her face turn flushed but not enough to completely block off the passage of air. As Eli squeezed tighter though, Umi soon found breathing impossible, and the feeling of suffocation began settling in, her mouth agape but unable to draw in air, her eyes opened wide but her vision blurry, accompanied by the feeling that her eyes were going to pop out.

Eli didn’t simply stop there though, and held down Umi even harder, rendering her body weak and her mind fuzzy with the lack of oxygen. Umi was even beginning to drool out of the corner of her mouth, as her tongue lolled out just as limply as the rest of her body, but she couldn’t will herself to close her mouth even if she wanted to, not with her girlfriend gripping her throat so tightly.

Gradually, as her heartbeat slowed to a stop and her vision blacked out, Umi’s consciousness faded out. Once she noticed that Umi had died, Eli released her throat from her clutches, letting her body lay lifelessly on the couch. Without getting off of her, Eli took a moment to admire her handiwork, gazing upon Umi’s corpse, her cheeks purple, her tongue dangling out, her eyes rolled back. Of course, there was the messier part of snuff as well, with Umi’s bladder and bowels having released upon death, but Eli didn’t mind that very much. Cleanup could come later, and she was still excited from the thrill of murder.

Not long after her body has expired, another Umi came into the living room, her cheeks flushed and her face full of excitement. She came up from behind her girlfriend, and embraced her, planting a kiss to her cheek, and whispered, “That… that was amazing, Eli. Please, kill me again…”

“Hmhm, that’s what I like to hear. I’m going to fuck you up.” Hearing her girlfriend’s threat being whispered in her ear so sensually sent a shiver of excitement down Umi’s spine. Seeing her retrieving the box cutter from the drawer under the table aroused her even more.

As Eli slowly pushed the blade out, in a way that captivated Umi’s attention and filled her with anticipation, the box cutter was brought close to her throat, the sharp blade lightly grazing her skin, just enough to leave her with a tingling sensation but not enough to break skin just yet. Instead, her girlfriend simply continued to lightly tease her with the box cutter, letting Umi know the blade that was going to end her life, but not yet letting her feel the pleasant release of death.

Just as Umi began to wonder if Eli was actually going to kill her, her girlfriend planted a kiss to her lips, the blade still lightly caressing her neck. A sweet kiss that brought a stirring sensation to Umi’s chest, as Eli lovingly stroked her tongue and pleasured her lips with her own, a kiss that left Umi panting softly when it finally broke.

Still excited from the kiss, Umi smiled a pretty smile at Eli, just before she was sharply reminded of the box cutter still at her throat, as her girlfriend sunk the blade into her throat and slashed with not a hint of finesse. Her smile quickly turned into a shocked and voiceless scream, silenced by her choking on her own blood and her sudden inability to breath, as Eli slashed again and again, tearing out her larynx and esophagus alike, ripping each and every strand of muscle connecting her head to the rest of her body, mostly with the box cutter, but sometimes with her bare hands as well. She was long dead by the time Eli finally stopped, her head dangling at a disturbingly unnatural angle, the stump that was her neck still leaking blood.

Setting the bloodied box cutter aside, Eli got up, letting Umi’s second body simply slump against the couch. Then, planting her foot squarely on the corpse’s chest and grabbing a hold of the head, Eli yanked hard, tearing any remaining bits of flesh connecting Umi’s head to her body and ripping her head clean off.

Holding her girlfriend’s head in her hands, blood still dripping from it, Eli gazed lustfully upon the dulled blue eyes and the horrified expression Umi was left with upon her death. She planted a kiss upon her forehead, and held Umi’s jaw together for another kiss to the lips, tasting the metallic taste of her bloodied mouth and the lifeless limp tongue. Then, letting go of the jaw, she pulled Umi’s head in for a deeper kiss, before catching her tongue in between her teeth. With a forceful bite and a tug, Eli tore Umi’s tongue right out of her mouth.

As yet another Umi came into the living room, she was greeted by the sight of two of her own corpses, one strangled and the other beheaded, as well as her girlfriend still holding onto her head and chewing her tongue as if it’s gum. When Eli noticed the new Umi coming in, she spat the severed tongue out, back into the beheaded Umi’s mouth, tossed the head to the side, and opened her arms to the living Umi with a smile on her face.

Excited to see her girlfriend again, Umi rushed over and hugged her tightly, still giddy with excitement from having been murdered twice that day, not seeming to mind the gore she was getting on herself by being pulled into a tight embrace.

“You feeling better now, Umi?” Eli asked softly, her voice full of warm affection for her girlfriend.

Gazing up lovingly at her girlfriend, Umi said softly, “Yes, I do. Thank you so much, Eli… It really does mean a lot to me that you’re willing to do this for me.”

“Hmhm, of course.” Eli planted a kiss to her forehead, and then, surveying the viscera covering the couch, said, “We should probably start cleaning though, we really made a mess today, huh?”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Finally freed from the tight embrace, Umi started heading towards the bathroom, “The other copies of me will take care of that. Come on, let’s get washed up.”

“Alright, alright ~” Eli followed along, holding Umi’s hand tightly in her own, and kissed her again. “I love you so much, Umi.”

Hearing such loving words, Umi stopped in her track, and returned the kiss. “I love you too, Eli. You’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but didn't decide to post it until now. It's actually the first snuff fic I've... Wait, no it's not the first snuff fic I've written. Oh well, the first I've written for Love Live. It's not actually the first necrophilia stuff I've written either. Hm.


End file.
